gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NF-SC96/WC Uni-Core Weaver
A Prototype Uni-Core that was based on the Uni-Armor Series and the founder of the Uni-Frame module. Technology & Combat Characteristics An second machine that was developed from the Uni-Core series these types are small making them hard to hit and very agile. The weaver is an same model but given new armamwnts that further enhances it's combat effectiveness. Armaments *'NF-RET/BLHE Retractable Wrist Long Heat-edge Blade' :An standard melee armament that is used on CQC which has been improved. These are mounted on each of the units side wrist and it can be folded out to able to use an Long Sharpened edged Blade and can be retracted easily as it simply folds back in. These blades are capable of emitting heat on the edges of theblade which further increases it's cutting ability. *'NF-PP/BMC Beam Machine Pistol' :96's main armament. These are mounted/stored on the unit's right knee, when used the pistol is capable of firing a beam at a fast pace similar to an Beam Sub Machine Gun while it also has the same firepower. *'NF-PP/HEBMC High Explosive Machine Pistol' :An secondary armament that is mounted on the unit's left leg. Similar to the Beam machine pistol this is capable of firing an High Explosive rounds that can quickly dealt serious pounding on an enemy armour however the weapon runs on M-HE Mags that contains an grand total of 50 rounds. *'Uni-Weapon 001 Energy Whip Saber' :An newly developed weapon. The cylindrical hilt is capable of releasing a very long compressed particle that is capable of grappling an ememy wiith an strong force it can melt the armour these are also cam be used to smack an enemy around. *'Uni-Weapon 002 Shotgun' :An pump action energy capsule shell, it fires several spread beam shots and is quite deadly on close range combat. System Features *'Uni-Frame Docking System' :This system allows the machine to dock inside the Uni-Frame by the screen sight aligning it's self to get a better lock on. When it does the Uni-Frame automaticcaly recognize the units lock-on & base ID. *'Uni-Quick Boost' :These type of boosters are located on the shoulders, the main rear Propulsion Drive. These are used for fast and swift evasion boosting that can evade powerful attacks also its a good tool to be used on a harsh situation. Unique Aspects *'G.E.N.U.S. System' :Mainly called the "Genius" system by people. This is an special system feature when the pilots Harmonic levels goes to high this is wear he/she unlocks the machines potential. These significantly overall increases the units combat according to Survival instincts who ever uses the machine that ridiculously further increases the pilots ability such as reflexes, control & combat as the pilot will certainly go into battle cry berserks, in this case of scenario the machine has somewhat have it's own brain that can force the pilot to use it's instinct not only by that the machine is capable of moving on it's on if failed. While this system isn't able to further increase the pilots spiritual awareness this surpasses other types such as Innovator, New Type & SEED in terms of overall combat effectiveness. :This system is a double cutting edge technology however there is one risk, if this system is used for far too long, this could kill the pilot from heavy burden stress, due to it's body having great control movability which can worn out the pilot & being far too forced to use the G.E.N.U.S. System that the machines tells the pilot to "FIGHT" if only the pilot has regained Consciousness. :The current Pilot reaction speed is eastimated 0.71 as he/she is capable of controlling the machine very fast this is also good for Melee combat seizing the opportunity to quick slash attacks making the enemy unable to block, however there is another alternative choice of using this system without gwtting killed is when the pilots conscious mind thinks about his/her destiny and the will to survive (Similar to Survival instinct). In this process green/bluish particles coming out of units body and finally the machine changes form gaining Energy Wings that can be used for long range melee combat or shielding along with the head having like Prometheus Fire coming out. *'Huma Loco(M) System' :Developed by N.A.T.U.R.E.. This System was first used & tested to LSMS - 0012 / C SOULWEAVER the system has been greatly improved as this allows the machine to move smoothly & quickly gaining new fighting techniques based on human history. Just like a human motion movements allowing the machine to use human movements such as "Back kick" or fighting styles.